Vampire and Werewolf
by B.T.Okai
Summary: Harry gets too close to Draco and something flares within him. Will the two find their love for each other to be true, or will their ratial divide rip them apart.
1. Chapter 1

Vampires and Werewolves

~ This is a fanfic for a friend of mine who wanted me to write this. It is rated M for things that will happen in the future and the second line of the summery is kind of for the second story. It won't happen in these chapters so keep that in mind but it will happen towards the end. ~

"He is severely ill, Doctor. Could you please look and see if you can find out what it is." A tall ginger man, with a small neatly shaven beard nodded. Lucius smiled and showed him up the large spiral staircase. He pointed to Draco's bedroom door and watched as the Doctor opened it.

"Hello Draco. Your father tells me you're ill." He watches as the boy turns in his bed. His pale face gleaming in the moonlight that streams through the window. He smiles evilly and the Doctor can clearly see he has a pair of very sharp fangs.

Lucius smiled as he heard the screams of the muggle Doctor as he tries to open the now locked bedroom door. He pulls at the handle but to no effect. Soon the screams stopped and all that could be heard was the slurping of a young vampire feeding on human blood.

A month later Lucius Malfoy pushes open his son's bedroom door. His son was packing his suitcase for school. Even though he had been turned into a vampire he still had to get an education.

"Don't worry Draco. I have had a word with Dumbledore and he says that any outdoor classes that will be done during the day, you can take at night." He smiled at his son.

Draco was anything but pleased. He didn't want to go to Hogwarts. For one he was scared that he would kill one of his friends and especially his new found crush, Harry Potter.

Draco knew he had been gay for a few years now and he even went out with someone over the holidays but that didn't turn out well. Long story short his boyfriend got possessed and wanted Draco to live forever with him. He was a vampire and turned Draco just because he liked him. Draco soon dumped him.

He also feared what would happen if anyone found out what he was. Especially Harry. He wasn't sure why he liked him, but he just suddenly liked him. He saw a picture of him in the Daily Profit and couldn't stop staring. Something about him just drives him insane. Vampires are obviously big on love.

Harry walked out of the Weasly twins shop laughing with Ron, Hermione walking behind them shaking her head.

"You two need to grow up." She says scowling like a muggle school teacher. This just made the boys laugh even more. Harry's laughing seemed to dim as he watches an ominous figure walk past on the other side of the street. He immediately recognised him as Draco. He was wearing a very long hooded cloak. Harry watched as he shuffled down towards an ally that was all too familiar to him. He was going to Borgin and Burkes.

"I'm going to look round some of the shops." He says to his friends walking towards a cauldron shop. "Meet you near the bank later ok." The other two nod at Harry, and they part their ways. When he is certain they are gone Harry walks down the ally placing his trusty Invisibility cloak around him. He walks to Borgin and Burkes and immediately notices Draco inside.

"Found you." Harry smiles, he waits outside the shop. When another customer goes to leave the shop Harry darts through the door just before it closes. He stays close to the ground and closes in on Draco. Straining to hear what he is saying. Draco stops mid sentence and he turns his head slightly, his vampire senses hearing Harry's breathing.

"Let's not bother with the rest of the details. I don't want too much leaking out of this shop. I mean you never know whose listening." Draco smiles, "You can go get what I need from the back. Take as long as you want." The greasy shop owner nods and hobbles away.

Harry watches all of this and he gets a stone in his stomach. Draco knows he is there. When the shop owner disappears from sight, Harry stands taking off the Invisibility cloak.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asks with a slight scowl. Harry's presence made Draco's heart race, but the sight of him was bringing up a blush and other things. It was a good thing he was wearing a cloak otherwise Harry would have saw something Draco didn't want him to see, yet. Even though he was seriously turned on by the smell as well as the sight of his crush, he isn't going to be nice to him.

"I saw you acting strangely so I followed you." Harry replied noticing the slight blush creeping onto Draco's even paler face. He smiled slyly and advanced. He knew that Draco was gay. The vampire he went out with knew Lupin.

"Well you know what I'm doing and why I was acting strangely so you can leave now." Draco growled moving forward as Harry edges closer to him.

"Not likely," Hurry murmured. When he finally reached Draco he smiled a kind smile and leant in close to his ear. "You know Draco you are really pretty when you're flustered." Harry had to try his hardest not to laugh. He didn't really mean it but knew it would get to Draco if his mortal enemy just said he looked cute.

"You like me? Whoa." Draco immediately backs away from Harry, his cheeks instantly flushing a deep red.

"Of course, didn't you know?" Harry moved up closer to Draco. There faces just inches apart. He creeps just a centimetre closer and goes to kiss the white haired Dragon.

"Get the hell away from me." Draco yells jumping back. His heart was beating like a drum, the blush covering most of his face. He wanted to kiss Harry oh so much but doing that would blow his cover. He was supposed to hate him not love him. He pulled his hood over his head and quickly walked out of the shop.

Harry watched him leave alive with the thrill of almost kissing Draco. He knew it would work, but there was a bubble inside of him that was filled with disappointment. He wasn't sure why but he had the slightest inkling that he might have just turned gay.

"Crap!"

~Hope you like read and review.~


	2. Chapter 2

Vampires and Werewolves

"Harry what's wrong. You have been distant in most of your lessons so far and it's been about 3 months. It's almost the Christmas holidays. Harry are you listening to me?" Hermione lectured. They were at the back of their potions class Ron and Hermione trying to snap Harry out of his trance. Hermione had an inkling of what was making him so distracted. He had a crush and she knew who it was. Ron of course was clueless.

"Harry." Hermione whispered. "I know who you like. You should tell him." Harry dismissed what she said knowing she doesn't really know who it is before registering what she actually said. He looked at her bewildered finally looking at someone other than the person he hasn't stopped looking at ever since the Borgin and Burks incident.

"How'd you?" He questioned.

"It's simple. They had to have been in every class you go all day dreamy in. So I looked at all the people in those classes and to be honest Draco was really the only one I could see you going for, even if he is a boy. So is it him or did I get it wrong?" Harry looked surprised at how well she figured it out.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face I got it right? You should really tell him how you feel Harry. It will make you fell better." Hermione said. She also noticed how Draco seems to stare at Harry whenever he has the chance and Hermione thinks that they would make a good couple.

"No it will only make it worse…" Harry was thinking. Ever since he tried to kiss Draco in Borgin and Burkes, Draco has been, not avoiding him as such, but he hasn't been paying him as much attention as he normally does. He doesn't make his usual snide remarks like he normally does, but oddly he still acknowledges Harry. He nods at him sometimes or glares at him if Harry didn't nod back.

Hermione can tell that the two would be a good couple. It's obvious.

A few hours later just before everyone leaves for winter holidays, Harry was sitting in the library reading a book called 'How to dodge Bludgers in exciting ways'. He got to page 57 before getting distracted. Draco sat next to him a book in his hands. He sat there reading the book. Harry couldn't concentrate on the pages of his own. He looks round and immediately notices they're alone.

"Crap."

Draco looks up from his book. He smiles at Harry, who instantly turns red. He has the strangest feeling he knows what's going to happen next. Draco leans in closer and looks at what page Harry is at in the book.

"Oh your getting to a really good bit." He smiles again and goes back to his own book. The two stay there for a few more minutes, people walking past. Draco needed to find a more private setting for what he wanted to do. He stood up closing the book. Harry watches him, slightly upset. Draco walks behind him and crouches so his mouth was right by Harry's ear and whispers delicately.

"Meet me at the Room of Requirements in 10 minutes." Harry blushes a light red.

Harry is standing in front of the large door. He looks at it slightly scared. He gently opens it to reveal an average living room, like what you would find in a magazine. Draco was sprawled over half of the sofa, a large fireplace blazing in front of him.

"I thought you weren't going to come." There was real sorrow in Draco's voice but he hid it cleverly. "Cosy, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Harry agrees half heartedly. He slowly sits next to Draco on the sofa. Draco almost pounces on him; his hormones, love for Harry, and his vampiric need for blood was driving him mental. He gently draped his arm over Harry's shoulders.

Draco leaned in towards Harry, his breath hot on his neck. "You know I've liked you for a long time Harry." Draco said bringing his other arm around the front of Harry moving with it so their faces were almost touching. He leaned his head forward so that both of their foreheads were touching. "When you almost kissed me in the shop before, I almost died. I wanted you so much back than and I still do."

Harry sat there a blush creeping onto his cheeks with every word that Draco murmured. After he had stopped speaking Draco looked away feeling slightly embarrassed. Harry gently placed a hand on his cheek and pushed his face so they were facing each other again.

"When you ran away from me in that shop Draco, I was heartbroken. I have never wanted to kiss anyone as much as I want to kiss you." He smiled sheepishly, his blush deepening. He leans forward and closes his eyes. Draco realises what he's doing and leans forward too, closing his eyes.

_Harry Potter. Come to me._

Harry's eyes shoot open andhe pushes Draco away from him.

"What's wrong?" Draco asks moving forward and lacing a hand on Harry's head. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Didn't you hear that?" Harry murmured pushing Draco's hand away. He got off of the sofa and looks round. He has the strangest sense of Déjà Vu.

_You killed my mother so you are now my master. Come to me. Set me free._

Harry immediately knew what was going on. "Draco we need to go. I need to do something."

Harry grabs Draco's arm and drags him out of the room of requirement, Draco looking as lost as a puppy.

Harry is standing in Moaning Myrtles bathroom by the sinks in the middle of the room. Myrtle is staying in her cubicle as advised by Harry.

"Draco you should stay in there." Harry said pushing Draco gently towards another cubicle. "And keep your eyes shut no matter what."

"Harry, tell me what's going on." Draco said reluctantly getting in the cubicle.

Harry shut the cubicle door and went to the ring of sinks. He found the tap with the snake on the side. He moved his head until the snake looked as alive and real as it could and he whispered.

"_Abneaii jena__. Open and release_." He said it twice, the sinks moving at his words. As the sinks moved away a slithering noise could be heard from within the large circle hidden by the sinks. A large 20ft long, murky brown, Basilisk slithers out of the large hole hissing. It instantly turns towards where Draco is waiting.

The snake hisses and Harry instantly recognises it as hunger. It lurches towards the cubicle in which Draco was waiting, but its aim was slightly off. It hit the door of the cubicle next to Draco's, who, when he heard the crash ran straight out and towards Harry, eyes still closed.

"Harry what's happening." The basilisk turned towards the two. He noticed Draco to be attacking Harry. He must save his master. He lurched towards them.

"Stop, I said _stop_." Harry hissed the last word, a look of anger pasted on his face. The basilisk stops dead in its tracks. Draco looks up at Harry and an air of authority rises around him. He immediately respects Harry.

Harry tells the basilisk to close its eyes and it does just that.

"Draco, you can look now. Its fine he won't bite, promise." Harry smiles warmly and Draco reluctantly turns round to look at the basilisk who keeps his head down and eyes closed as not to kill anyone. Draco stared at the giant snake not believing that it's there. Harry walks forward and places his right hand on the snakes head. He reaches out for Draco's hand with his left and gently guides it onto the basilisk.

"I told you he wouldn't bite." Harry said smiling. Once the two boys had revelled in the fact that they just touched a basilisk without dying, the snake slithered back into the hole it came out of.

"H-Harry. Do you want to come to my house for the holidays?" Draco mumbled lightly. Harry was astounded. Imagine him, the boy who lived staying at a death eater's house. But either way he wanted to.

"Sure." Harry replied taking Draco's hand in his and leading him out of the bathroom. He was off to pack his bags for what will be, I'm sure, a fun adventure.


	3. Random Chapter 1

Vampire and Werewolves ~ Random #1

~Sorry this is so late internet troubles and school and all that.

This is called a random chapter because it has no real tie into the story and is only to help move the story along….also it is so I can get some of my more….random ideas out of my head and onto paper. This chapter is also why I rated this story M. So enjoy.

P.S I'm adding proper breaks…it looks confusing otherwise. Oh and as a reply to a comment I got…the werewolf part will be here soon. He hasn't even been bitten yet. BE PATIENT! Thanks. ~

"Wow." Harry was speechless. The mansion was huge and there was a thick layer of snow covering everything. Multiple fir trees covered the ground. This was the most awesome, eye catching, expensive looking mansion Harry had ever seen. It was huge.

"I'm guessing you like it." Draco said smiling, rubbing his neck slightly where he got burnt from the sun. He gently looped his arm through Harry's and led him towards the large front door. Draco opened the door and was immediately greeted by a tall glowering man with long blonde hair.

BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT

"Draco Malfoy what is the meaning of this betrayal." Lucius Malfoy, the most obnoxious person you will ever meet was fuming. "How dare you bring Harry Potter of all people into my house?"

"Look he has no where else to go for the holidays and I thought it would be nice-"

"Nice." Lucius interrupted. "You better get that boy out of this house immediately. Or I will do it personally." Lucius huffed. He slumped into his seat when an idea struck him. "Wait. I know what you can do. You will kill him. You're a vampire rip out his throat."

Draco stared at his father dumbly. He could never, would never do that to Harry, never.

"Draco you will do it or you will pay the consequences." Draco gulps and nods, agreeing to kill Harry. He runs out of his fathers study and runs into his room slamming the door behind him.

BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT

The two boys lay on Draco's bed. Draco's mind was elsewhere and he was in a state of utter panic. He could never kill Harry but he had to, or his dad would do it instead. He would do it nicely and quickly, so Harry wouldn't feel a thing, his dad wouldn't do that. He would torture him.

"Draco, are you ok?" Harry looks up at him. Draco looks down and smiles. I'm fine he says serenely. He feels a rumble in his stomach and he pulls up Harry so he can kiss him. Harry smiles into the kiss and gently strokes Draco's stomach, who shuddered under the touch. Draco gently poked his tongue through Harry's lips and started to feel around drinking in the sweet and tangy taste that was Harry Potter.

Harry willingly let Draco intrude, smiling at how open he was, how willing he was to taste all of Harry, and Harry hoped he would taste all of him. Draco gently nibbled on Harry's lower lip, which got a quiet moan out of the boy and Draco smirked. He turned himself over pushing Harry beneath him and he straddled him. Draco ran a hand through Harry's raven hair. He bent down and kissed the boy beneath him. Draco didn't understand why but his body was filled with lust, a lust for Harry.

"Harry…" Draco moaned. He pushed his body against the other boys and unbuttoned his shirt. He gently kissed every part of Harry that he could reach. His hands gently stroked Harry's sides and one entwined itself in his hair. He nipped at Harry's neck and sucked on a patch of his skin breaking a blood vessel. Harry moaned at the hickey as the red patch marked him as Draco's.

Draco gently removes Harry's shirt and Harry does the same to him. Harry starts to take charge and kissed Draco passionately which sent shivers down said boy's spine. Harry started to undo the other boy's belt and it soon fell to the floor. He gently unzipped Draco's jeans as he turned them both over again. He gently pulled down Draco's trousers and Draco lifted up his hips to help. The jeans fell to the floor next to Draco's belt and Harry ran his fingers over the elastic of the other boy's boxers. Draco shivered under his touch. He couldn't wait to see how good Harry was.

Harry smiled at the look on Draco's face and he gently took off Draco's boxers. He grabbed the other boy's erection in a gentle hand and gently licked from the base to the tip, Draco shivering at the touch. Harry smirked and gently massaged the tip with his tongue, making Draco moan. Harry hovered over the other boy's member and breathed on it lightly. He was nervous, in case he wasn't good enough. He licked the tip again before placing the head in his mouth. Draco closed his eyes and wrapped his hand in Harry's hair, again. He tried to resist the urge to move his hips upwards, trying not to scare the other boy, but he wanted the rest of his dick inside the others mouth. He wanted it inside the warmth and the wetness. He wanted the boys tongue on more of his dick.

Harry could feel the muscles twitch lightly and already he could taste the pre-come. He smiled lightly, happy at the response, before slowly moving his mouth down the large member, lubricating it, gently sucking as he moves down, instantly loving the salty tang of the other boy's dick. Draco moans again slightly louder this time. He moves his hips lightly and pushes Harry's head lightly.

Harry smiles lightly and lets Draco push him down, happy to have more of the other boy inside of his mouth. Soon enough his own member was pushing against its confines and it ached to be in Draco's mouth. Harry blushed lightly at the thought and moaned around Draco's dick, his throat vibrating making the other shiver and moan once again. Draco opened his eyes and gently grabbed Harry's hair, pulling him up. He could feel his release coming, but he didn't want to do it yet, not now and not in Harry's mouth.

Harry felt the tug on his hair and reluctantly pulled away, which got an unsatisfied groan from both boys. Harry's tongue darted out as Draco kissed him again, revelling at taste of his lips. He watched as Draco pushed Harry backwards. He unzipped his own trousers and moved his hips upwards to allow Draco to pull them off. Draco smiled and kissed the skin above the elastic of the other boy's boxers dipping his tongue in his bellybutton, which made Harry gasp.

Draco smirked at the boy and took off the other's boxers, smiling at the erect and solid member in front of him. He licked the tip of the now dripping member, lapping up the pre-come. Without a second thought he engulfed half of the member swallowing hard and relaxing his throat. Harry moaned loudly and thrust his hips upwards driving more of it into Draco's mouth. Draco smiled lightly and swallowed hard making Harry shiver. He moved his head, slowly at first but started picking up speed. He knew Harry was a virgin, he could tell by the way he blushed and how he reacted to Draco's mouth. For some strange reason, Draco was glad that Harry was a virgin and that he could claim the others body as his.

Draco looked up at Harry, he could tell the other boy was close but he didn't want him to come just yet. He released the other boy's dick from his mouth with a light pop and kissed him, delicately and passionately. He moved forwards, laying Harry down on the bed properly. He placed two of his fingers to Harry's mouth.

"Suck." He stated simply and Harry opened his mouth and obediently sucks on the two digits. Draco blushed lightly. He could feel his blood boil in anticipation. Today he was going to claim Harry as his own. He was going to tell him what he was and turn him so that he could be with him for as long as he can. Draco blushed lightly at the thought; the fact that his crush was sucking his fingers didn't help. _Vampires are definitely big on love. I have a crush on this boy and I want to be with him forever? I really don't like the way vampires view love._ Draco thought. Sighing lightly he pulled out his fingers from the others mouth and moved his hand down. He gave the member that lurked down there a light tug before moving even lower.

Harry knew what Draco was going to do and fidgeted lightly. He was scared and from the way Draco acted he had a suspicion this wasn't his first time which worried Harry even more. Draco shushed the boy lightly and kissed him, calming the other. Harry stopped moving and Draco chose this moment to carefully slide in one of his fingers into Harry's hole. He groaned lightly at how tight it was and the anticipation grew. Harry whimpered lightly at the feel of the finger inside of him and started to fidget again. Draco knew how Harry felt and nibbled on his ear lobe to try and calm him down and gently stroked his member. Harry's whimpers soon turned into quiet moans and Draco gently pressed another finger to the tight opening.

Harry started whimpering again but the whimpers were mixed in with the moans. Soon enough Draco was moving his hand faster, trying to find that one little place. After a few more pokes and prods Draco had found it, and Harry's loud scream like moan, proved him right. He poked Harry's prostate a few more times before taking out his fingers which gained him a cute little noise from the boy below him.

"Don't worry; you'll have something much better in you soon." Draco whispered lightly into Harry's ear. Harry blushed a light pink as Draco positioned himself at Harry's hole. He moved forward poking it with the tip of his dick, anticipation and lust bubbling inside of him. He moved his hips forward a little bit.

"DRACO! I heard a scream, is he dead yet?" Lucius's voice could be heard from the other side of the door and Draco immediately shoved Harry off of the bed and pulled on a pair of trousers, he wasn't sure if they were his or Harry's, and walked over to his bedroom door. He opened it lightly and scowled at his father.

"Yes I have. Now will you please let me get rid of the body in peace?" Draco grumbled slamming the door on his father. Lucius knew his son had mood swings, ever since he got turned, so he wasn't really bothered by the way he had acted, what had really perplexed him was the fact that his son wasn't wearing a shirt, but that could be because there was blood on it, and the fact that he seemed to have been wearing a different pair of trousers then what he came home in.

Harry poked his head over the edge of the bed. "Dead?" He asked puzzled beyond belief. Draco just sighed and sat on the bed and told Harry the story, well not the part about him being a vampire obviously, but everything else he told Harry.

~The next chapter might take a while to write and be put up here. I have A LOT of school work to do…Damn English and damn all the stupid GCSE's I have to study for. So sorry in advance for making all of you readers wait. Thank you for liking the story anyways. ~


End file.
